1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an apparatus and a method of ejecting a disc for a disc drive, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method of ejecting a disc for a disc drive capable of halting and pushing up the disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a large variety of optical disc drives and optical disc recorders currently available on the market. In order to further improve the read/write speed, the rotation speed is thus designed to be faster and faster. However, in the course of unloading a disc, it is possible that the disc may be thrown off the tray if the disc is only subject to the momentum without being reduced the rotation speed. Therefore, the manufacturers of optical disc drives are dedicated to the research regarding the brake mechanism of the disc so as to assure the safety of use. Examples of disc braking technology include anti-friction plate which halts the disc by interfering with its peripheral. According to the disc drive disposed in a notebook, a disc is loaded on a spindle and then rotates. When the disc is to be unloaded, the user has to push up the disc from the spindle first, which is very inconvenient to the user.